


Resolutions

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [9]
Category: Red Dead Redemption, Red Dead Redemption 2
Genre: Dry Humping, Jovier - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: Javier bent his head toward John slightly, mouth moving as he spoke. He did so for several minutes until Arthur saw John’s shoulders slump and Javier pull him in closer, John’s face buried in the crook of his neck. Javier had his chin on the top of John’s head. Arthur’s stance softened and he walked forward slowly. “You worked it out then?” He asked Javier gently, taking note of John’s hands clutching at Javier’s jacket.Javier looked up, mouthing the words ‘thank you’ and Arthur smiled slightly, nodding.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/John Marston
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Kudos: 23





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tagged it as underage but really it depends on where you live and I’m in no way promoting underage sex okay? Okay.

Arthur

“Someone’s in a bad mood.” Arthur commented, ruffling John’s hair as he walked past the sulking younger man.

“No.”

“Then why you sittin’ by the fire lookin like some lost soul?”

“I’m not.”

“Uh-huh.” Arthur said sceptically, dropping to the log beside John. “C’mon, John. Tell me what happened.”

“It’s nothing, Arthur!” He said, a little louder than intended.

“Calm down, John!”

“It’s just… I don’t know…”

“Is it… Javier?”

“Yes… No – maybe.”

“Fantastic! I get three answers to choose from!” Arthur said sarcastically and John huffed.

“Don’t worry. We’ll work it out. I guess.”

“John. You’re both… what? Sixteen? And you fight like an old married couple, and next day you’re all over each other.” Arthur stood, striding quickly away, John watched as he threw the flap of Javier’s tent back and stepped inside. He reappeared several seconds later, dragging Javier out by his arm.

“What are you doing? Let me go, idiota!” Javier hissed angrily, struggling in Arthur’s iron grip. John moved to stand up and leave but Arthur’s voice stopped him.

“Stay right there, Marston.”

“What are you- oh fuck.” Javier groaned the last words when he saw John sit slowly back down on the log. Arthur pushed him toward John, sending the smaller man stumbling forward.

“Now, you two, are gonna work out whatever shit is going on.” Arthur commanded, stepping a few paces back out of earshot, arms crossed as he watched to make sure neither left. He saw both men glance at their boots for several minutes and cleared his throat deliberately loudly. John and Javier glanced back. He saw Javier’s shoulder’s lift and drop in a sigh.

Javier bent his head toward John slightly, mouth moving as he spoke. He did so for several minutes until Arthur saw John’s shoulders slump and Javier pull him in closer, John’s face buried in the crook of his neck. Javier had his chin on the top of John’s head. Arthur’s stance softened and he walked forward slowly. “You worked it out then?” He asked Javier gently, taking note of John’s hands clutching at Javier’s jacket.

Javier looked up, mouthing the words ‘thank you’ and Arthur smiled slightly, nodding.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Arthur spooned a helping of stew into his bowl, raising the spoon to his lips quickly before moving toward the fire. John and Javier were side-by-side on a spare bedroll on the ground. Several other camp members were sitting around, talking quietly amongst themselves. Hosea chose that moment to dump a crate of bottles on a spare seat, grinning widely.

“Celebration time, boys.” He called heartily, tossing bottles to several people. None of them asked why there was an impromptu party, just drank the night away. John and Javier took the opportunity to duck behind a tent, grasping at each other as they kissed hungrily. Arthur grinned, glad the two had worked it out. Though he realised he’d been right in his earlier remark – the two would fight and be all over each other in a matter of seconds.

Arthur excused himself at around midnight, making his way to his tent. His path took him by Javier’s tent and he paused as he heard noises from inside. He went to push the flap back and paused, hand a few inches from the canvas. He listened for a moment, hearing Javier growling quietly and John whimpering once or twice. He curled his lip. 

“For Chrissakes.” He hissed, turning on his heel and collapsing onto his own cot. Unfortunately Javier’s tent was next-door, and he was forced to listen to the noises until the early hours of morning.

Javier

He took John gently by the arm, leading him away from the fire and behind a tent. John pulled him forward quickly by the front of his shirt, pressing their lips together. Javier ran his tongue over John’s bottom lip gently and John parted his lips, allowing Javier access. Javier fell backward onto a crate, pulling John onto him.

John found their crotches brushing together and gasped at the vibrations the friction of their pants made. Javier shifted his hips, causing John to roll his own. Javier growled, one hand gripping John’s ass, the other cupping his jaw. His lips left John’s, nipping at his neck as Javier made his way downward. His lips brushed over John’s collarbone, fingers moving toward the buttons on the other man’s shirt.

John pushed him back gently.

“Not here.” He rasped and Javier smirked, carrying John bridal-style to his tent.

**Author's Note:**

> Ik I’m doing a lot of Jovier stuff but eh. Btw if you guys want a certain ship to be written just comment your request. Tell me what ship, whether you want smut or not and a few other things you want.
> 
> Ships you can chose from:  
> \- Jovier  
> \- Morston  
> \- Javiarthur  
> \- Vandermorgan
> 
> Tell me any ships I may not have heard of bc I may be able to see it and write it for you if you wish!


End file.
